lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Michael Bowen
ROLA W LOST: Danny Pickett (Gościnnie w odcinkach: , , , , , , ) Biografia Michael Bowen urodził się 21 czerwca 1953 gdzieś w amerykańśkim Teksasie. Urodziła go także aktorka, Sonia Sorel. Jest przyrodnim bratem aktorów Roberta Carradine, Davida Carradine i Keith Carradine, a także wujem aktorek Ever Carradine i Marthy Plimpton. Od wczesnych lat 80-tych zagrał w wielu filmach i serialach. Najczęściej grał postacie ze światka przestępczego, niezbyt lubiane przez fanów lub też mało znaczące role kilku odcinkowe. Na dużym ekranie widzieliśmy go w takich produkcjach jak m.in: 'Kaliber 45', 'Magnolia', 'Górnicy z Pensylwanii'. Dobry występ zaliczył w filmie 'Self Medicated', za który odebrał zbiorową nagrodę. Zaliczył także występy gościnne w produkcjach telewizyjnych takich jak: 'Gliniarz i prokurator', 'Z Archiwum X', 'Nowojorscy gliniarze', 'Partnerki', 'Babski oddział', a także w latach 2006-2007 w 'Lost'. Od 2007 roku zobaczymy go w nowym serialu 'Drive'. Ciekawostki * W serialu animowanym "Ach ten Andy" Danny Pickett jest przyjacielem głównej postaci. Serial powstał w Kanadzie. * Grał epizodyczne role w wielu serialach, min. w 'Strażniku Teksasu' Filmografia * 2008: Autopsy jako Travis * 2008: Cabin Fever 2: Spring Fever jako Principal Sinclair * 2007: Dear Me jako Andre Marceau * 2007: Permanent Vacation jako Hollerenshaw * 2006: Zagubieni (Lost) jako Danny Pickett * 2006: What We Did on Our Holidays jako Hollerenshaw * 2005: Lethal Eviction jako Lewis * 2005: Inside, The jako Bill Strong * 2005: Before, During and 'After the Sunset' jako on sam * 2005: Self Medicated jako Dan Jones * 2004: Po zachodzie słońca (After the Sunset) jako Kierowca FBI * 2004: Z podniesionym czołem (Walking Tall) jako szeryf Stan Watkins * 2003: Kill Bill (Kill Bill: Vol. 1) jako Buck * 2002: Górnicy z Pensylwanii (The Pennsylvania Miners' Story) jako Robert Pugh * 2002: Jackie Brown: How It Went Down jako on sam * 2001: Zawód negocjator (Hostage Negotiator, The) jako Frank Foley * 2001-2004: Obrońca (Guardian, The) * 2001-2004: Babski oddział (Division, The) jako Ray * 2000: Jak poślubić miliarderkę (How to Marry a Billionaire: A Christmas Tale) jako Franklyn * 2000-2001: Partnerki (Huntress, The) jako Henry Fowler * 1999: Final Payback jako Steve Ghallagher * 1999: Natural Selection jako Willie * 1999: Magnolia jako Rick Spector * 1999: Ja i Will (Me and Will) jako George * 1999: Gideon jako Billy Ray Turner * 1998-1999: Potępieniec (Brimstone) jako Robert Bush * 1998: Timothy Leary's Dead jako on sam * 1998: Listy od zabójcy (Letters From a Killer) jako Parker * 1998-1999: Cupid jako Mike Logan * 1997-1998: Brooklyn South * 1997: Kochanek śmierci (Cupid) jako Mike Logan * 1997: Don King - król boksu (Don King: Only in America) jako Boxing Spectator * 1997: Nadbagaż (Excess Baggage) jako Gus * 1997: Jackie Brown jako Mark Dargus * 1996-2001: Nash Bridges jako Alex Munson * 1996: Prawdziwa zbrodnia (True Crime) jako Earl Parkins * 1995-2005: JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) jako Denny * 1995: Trial by Fire jako Roger Gill * 1994: Eden przyszłości (New Eden) jako Kyne * 1994: Kaliber 45 (Love and a .45) jako Ranger X * 1994: Gliniarz z Beverly Hills III (Beverly Hills Cop III) jako Fletch * 1993-1994: Przygoda na Dzikim Zachodzie (Adventures of Brisco County Jr., The) jako Biskup Brackman * 1993-2002: Z Archiwum X (X Files, The) jako Dwight Cooper * 1993-2005: Nowojorscy gliniarze (NYPD Blue) jako David Tierney * 1993: Visions of Murder jako Policjant * 1993: Słodka zbrodnia (Poisoned by Love: The Kern County Murders) jako Detektyw Culbertson * 1993: Casualties of Love: The Long Island Lolita Story jako Paul Makely * 1992: Operacja "Obserwator" (Adventures in Spying) jako Slater * 1992: Bonnie & Clyde: The True Story jako Buck Barrow * 1992: Taniec na wodzie (Waterdance, The) jako rowrzysta * 1991: Kid jako Harlan * 1991: Jak obrobić Beverly Hills (Taking of Beverly Hills, The) jako gliniarz z LA * 1991: Shoot First: A Cop's Vengeance jako gliniarz * 1990: Shannon's Deal jako Scotty Powell * 1990: Ojciec chrzestny III (Godfather: Part III, The) jako Mask #2 * 1989: Historia Ryana White'a (Ryan White Story, The) jako Harley * 1989: Rozdanie Shannona (Shannon's Deal) jako Scotty Powell * 1989: Morderstwo po amerykańsku (Season of Fear) jako Mick Drummond * 1989: Mordercze namiętności (Mortal Passions) jako Berke * 1988-1991: China Beach jako Stepakoff * 1987-1992: Gliniarz i prokurator (Jake and the Fatman) jako (1991) * 1987-1992: 21 Jump Street jako (1989) * 1987: W ogniu (On Fire) jako Joe Leary Jr * 1987: Porwanie Kari Swenson (Abduction of Kari Swenson, The) jako Dan Nichols * 1987: Grace i Chuck (Amazing Grace and Chuck) jako Hot Dog * 1987: Mniej niż zero (Less Than Zero) jako Hop * 1986-1995: Matlock jako Jay Reynolds (1992) * 1986: Echo Park jako August * 1986: Check Is in the Mail..., The jako Gary Jackson * 1986: Żelazny Orzeł (Iron Eagle) jako Knotcher * 1985: Wakacje w kurorcie (Private Resort) jako Scoot * 1984-1989: Autostrada do nieba (Highway to Heaven) jako Jack Harn * 1984: Na krawędzi (On the Line) jako oficer celny * 1984: Noc komety (Night of the Comet) jako Larry Dupree, Theater Projectionist * 1984: Wild Life, The jako Vince * 1983-1987: Drużyna "A" (A-Team, The) jako Rusty * 1983: Dziewczyna z doliny (Valley Girl) jako Tommy * 1982-1986: Nieustraszony (Knight Rider) jako Bobby Shell * 1982: Forbidden World jako Jimmy Swift * 1981-1990: Falcon Crest jako Bill Reed de:Michael Bowen en:Michael Bowen es:Michael Bowen fr:Michael Bowen pt:Michael Bowen